deathlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silas Jamaisvous
Dr. Silas Jamaisvous, aka Dr. Terrance Silas Burr (his original name) was a whitecoat who was in charge of Operation Chronos. As part of Operation Chronos, the whitecoats took peeks into the future to see how things would be. They discovered the reality of the nuclear war and its aftermath and made plans to bring someone from the past (Doc Tanner) and use him to change the course of time. Doc created too much trouble and was eventually shoved forward in time, and the apocalypse came before they could do anything else; Silas used the mat-trans to send himself forward in time (against regulations) before the holocaust hit. He ended up in Deathlands, 2094, in the Puerto Rico redoubt. From there, he experimented with sending some of the local life forms (the chupacabras) back in time; when the redoubt's nuke generator started to fail, he hired the natives to break the mat-trans chamber down and move it to El Morro Castle, where he continued his research into time travel. His goal: to go back to his own time. With Doc's help, he was finally able to complete his experiments, and Doc took the maiden voyage of his working time machine. When Doc returned, Silas set the computer for his own chron jump and entered the chamber, but Doc destroyed the computer controlling the jump just as he left; the system defaulted to a randomized time/location, sending Silas back in time to Omaha, 1896, where he met Emily Tanner (Dark Emblem). Silas Jamaisvous (whose last name means is derived from "jamais vu", or "something you've never seen but think you have before") was about six feet tall and lean, with tanned skin, a long face, and silver hair in a pronounced widow's peak. He always dressed in nice clothing and a lab coat. Trivia In psychology, jamais vu (from French, meaning "never seen") is the phenomenon of experiencing a situation that one recognizes in some fashion, but that nonetheless seems very unfamiliar. Often described as the opposite of déjà vu, jamais vu involves a sense of eeriness and the observer's impression of seeing the situation for the first time, despite rationally knowing that he or she has been in the situation before. Jamais vu is sometimes associated with certain types of aphasia, amnesia, and epilepsy. Jamais vu is most commonly experienced when a person momentarily does not recognise a word or, less commonly, a person or place, that she or he knows. This can be achieved by anyone by repeatedly saying a specific word out loud. After a few seconds one will often, despite knowing that it is a real world, feel as if "there's no way it is an actual word". The phenomenon is often grouped with déjà vu and presque vu, or tip of the tongue. Theoretically, as seen below, a jamais vu feeling in a sufferer of a delirious disorder or intoxication could result in a delirious explanation of it, such as in the Capgras delusion, in which the patient takes a person known by him or her for a false double or impostor. If the impostor is himself, the clinical setting would be the same as the one described as depersonalization; hence, jamais vus of oneself or of the very "reality of reality" are termed depersonalization and derealization, respectively. Category:Villains Category:Doctors Category:Characters Category:Prewar Characters